Why Don't You Love Me
by millionwonders144
Summary: Selena Gomez is in love with Demi lovato. But the problem is that Demi doesn't know that she even exist or that's what Selena thinks. See what happens in. DUN DUN DUUUNNNN! Why Don't You Love Me. I know sucky summary. It's better if you read it.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first story tell me what you think in the reviews. Thank you for reading this if you are. U ad best.**

**Demi's POV**

''BUZZZZZZZZ!''My alarm rang loudly in my orchid colored room.''UUGGHH!'' I groaned loudly as I slammed by my alarm clock off. I rubbed my eyes drowsily, as I got up and headed for the bathroom. I took a nice warm shower. As the hot droplets hit my body, I couldn't stop thinking about today. Today was the first day of senior year. The school year where everyone made the most of. All the amazing events like prom and especially after prom, wink, wink, nudge and a nudge. But the most important thing of all was the hot girls. More winks and more nudges. Ever since I came out that I was bi in sophomore year, girls have been fanning over me. I must say that it is a pleasant feeling.

I got out of the shower and wrapped my myself in my blue towel. I opened door to my bathroom and made my way to my closet. I put on my wife beater and my tight black leather jacket over it. I didn't bother to zip it up. Then I wore my black ripped skinny jeans. I curled my ebony colored hair. I put on make up for the finishing touches. I then looked over to my mirror to check myself out. Damn I'm one sexy bitch. After I was done I ran towards the stairs.

I made a bolt down the stairs. But before I could stop myself, I collided with a muscular body. I fell face first onto the hard wood floor.''Shit!'' I yelled as I rubbed my head repeatedly. I heard a deep familiar laughter ringing in my ears. I see my dad waring a cheeky grin as he lent out his hand for me to take. I got up without taking his hand, while I playfully put on an angry face. His smiler grew wider at my playfulness.''Jeez dad you look happy for almost cracking my head open.'' I said sarcastically with a smile on my face as I rubbed my head.''Sorry kiddo but that was hilarious you should've seen your face.'' He said cracking up again. This is why I love my dad. He was cool about me being bi and never wanted me to change for anyone.''Any ways, don't you have to go to school you're gonna be late.''He informed.''Yeah I know Dad that's why I was running until you came into my path and I ended up falling.''I sighed dramatically at my father not so bright wits.''Well you'd better go don't wanna late.'' With that he kissed my forehead and headed towards the kitchen. I turned around and met dark blue eyes that stared at me with no emotion in them what so ever. I knew that it was my mom. She sighed and walked past me. Unlike my dad, my mom didn't really support me. She has been praying ,everyday ever since I came out to her, hoping it was a phase. She barely talks to me. But when she does there just hi's and bye's. I decided to not let my little encounter with my mom ruin my day. I'm done with her bullshit. Besides my dad's love fills the void from my mom's disdain towards me. I grabbed my backpack and keys from the side table and ran out the door.

I got into my 2012 BMW convertible. It was my baby. It was my freedom. It was my pride. I worked my butt off at a stupid shop flipping shitty ass burgers for not even good pay. I even took extra hours so I could get more money. When I finally saved enough money for the car I quit. Then I called the Health Department and told them about the mouses they keep in the fridge. They got the place shut down. The owner was so angry at me. But I really didn't give a shit because all he would do is yell at me. Bitch was all up in my face. Let me tell you he needed a breath mint. But it was all worth it because now I have my love. I drove my car to school and parked in my usual parking spot. No one ever parked in my spot because they knew I would kick their asses if they did.

I walked into Dallas Texas High School ( not really sure if there's a high school in Texas actually named like that) with my head up with confidence. I saw couple of girls wave at me with those flirty fingers. I gave them a smirk as I said hey. I was gonna approach them and turn on the''Lovato charm''when I suddenly got tackled to the floor. I fell face first again. What the hell! Why do I keep falling and landing on my face? If this keeps up I'm gonna have a freakin' cracked head. I felt weight on my back as I still stayed on the floor.''Oh my god Demi, I missed you so much! Tennessee was so boring. Summer wasn't the same without you!''A familiar southern voice squealed. A huge smile made it's way on my face when I realized who it was.''Miley get off me so I can give you a big ass hug you bitch!''I said loudly. Miley got off of me and I hauled myself up. We tackled each other in a bone crushing hug.

Soon everyone's attention was on us in the halls. It was a normal thing for everyone to see because me and Miles attack each other all the time. Miles has been my best friend ever since day care. But still people thought me and her were dating or had crushes on each other. I find that funny just because Miles is the straightest of the straightest people I know. But still she stuck by me when I came out. I'm forever thankful. She's my rock and I'm hers. I don't think I can live a day without her by my side. I know what you're thinking that those are some pretty strong feelings for your best friend. But Miley and I are just like that with each other. She's more like a sister than anything. We pulled away and had goofy grins on our faces.

We walked down the hall with Miley's arm wrapped around my shoulder.''Did you get your schedule?'' She asked happily. I pulled my schedule from my back pocket from my jeans and handed it to her.''AAAHHHH!'' She screamed. So basically she screamed into my ear because her arm was wrapped around me.''What Miles what is it?''I asked with concern evident in my voice.''We have all the same classes together except for fifth period. That's when I have cheerleading and you have band.'' She squealed happily. I understand why she's so happy because we never had classes together EVER. Only in elementary but never in middle school or high school until now.''This is awesome. I guess senior year is turning out to be great.'' I said joining her happiness.''Speaking of senior year. What we gonna do for senior prank? Come on you're my partner in crime you ass.''She asked.''I don't know but whatever we're gonna do it has to blow.'' I said convinced. She nodded in agreement.

''Hey Demi.''A flirtatious voice said from behind. I turned around and saw Vanessa Ann Hudgens. She was soooo hot. She gave me a crooked grin as I gave her a smirk.''Hey beautiful, how's it going?''I asked keeping my smirk on. My Lovato charm was on full drive right now. 2 reasons: 1 she's freaking hot and 2 it was the morning. She came closer to and ran her hand up and down my leathered covered arm.''Well my parents' are have dinner on friday. I was thinking that you should come over.''She said while her crooked grin turned into a full on sexy grin. I heard Miley make fake gagging noises from behind. I slapped her stomach as hard as I could from behind. She yelled ow really loudly. I rolled my eyes at her. Then I gave Vanessa one of my famous smirks,''I'd love to come over.'' I gave her wink. She smiled,''Can't wait.''She said as she waved goodbye and walked off.

''Uh, Demi why can't you go after girls who are I don't know hmm ….not slutty.'' Miley said with her face scrunched up in disgust. I rolled my eyes playfully with a smile on my face before saying,''Because they're the most fun and great in be-'' I was cut off by Miley.''Eww please don't finish that sentence. I'm truly freaking sorry I asked.'' She said with her face even more scrunched up. I laughed before saying,''What? All I was gonna say was that their great in being awesome dates.''I said with a smirk.''What were you thinking?'' I asked her smiley a toothy grin. Miley rolled her eyes at me. Before she could say anything the bell rang.''Oh no I didn't look at myself in the mirror come with me to the bathroom.''She said while dragging me without hearing my response.

**Selena's POV**

I watched from across the hall as she obviously flirted with Vanessa. She was so beautiful. The way her black hair fell perfectly. The way her dark brown eyes would shine every time she would smile. Oh my god her smile was so beautiful it just gave me butterflies. Oh and how she had that badass rocker chick look going on. Oh and her dimple chin was too freaking adorable. I can't stop staring at her. I then saw Vanessa leave with a smile and I instantly wanted to kill her. Then a smile immediately grace my lips once I heard her beautiful laughter it was like music to my ears. It was like a beautiful violin playing while the sun started to set. It was like-''SELENA!''Someone yelled at me angrily. I turned around to see my best friends Taylor Swift and Jennifer Stone each giving me different looks. I'm guessing Taylor was the one that yelled because she looked pissed. Then looked at Jennifer with her all-knowing stare and the smirk dancing on her lips. She knew exactly where I was looking at.''Sel I don't understand why you don't just talk to Demi. I mean you known her since Pre-k and have been in love with her ever since middle school. I mean it's already senior year. You can only have so many chances.''She said stating the facts.''Thank you Buddha for your oh so wise words. But incase you haven't noticed she doesn't even know I exist! I've been in every single class with her starting from Pre- Freaking- School and she's never spoken or looked at me once! I'm also a nerd. She hangout with the cheerleaders and the jocks, I'm so out of her league. And if you really haven't noticed that then YOUR BLIND!''I ended my rant with a loud sigh.''Okay down Selena and take a breather. You know the only reason she hasn't talked to you was because of the Nick incident. Oh she probably doesn't know you roll that way.''Jennifer said reminding me.

Oh I remember the Nick incident. Well, you see Nick Jonas had a crush on me ever since middle school. He would always talk to me and give me roses. All the girls were jealous including Nick's ex Miley Cyrus. At that time I was struggling with my sexuality since I had this obsession with Demi I really didn't know and I was confused. So I went on a date with Nick because my two idiot friends were forcing me. I guess Miley heard she threatened me to call off the date or else she'd break me into a thousand pieces. But I didn't listen to her and went on the date any ways. Then one thing led to another and I became his girlfriend. I don't know why I did maybe I felt bad because he like me so much. But, every time I would see Miley she would send me death glares. It ended when he told me he loved me. I felt guilty because I realized I was in love with Demi. So I told him we should just be friends. He was heart broken. I felt even more guiltier. He went to Miley and got back together with her. He must have told her what I did to him because to this day she still gives me death glares. Even Nick sometimes gives me an unpleasant look when I walk by him. But even when that happened Demi never payed attention to me. UGH why can't she just at least acknowledge my presence.''Hey get out of la la land.''Taylor finally spoke. Just when I was about to speak up and tell them that me and Demi are never going to talk, the bell rang. I got all my stuff out of my locker and then tripped and fell. My books scattered all around the floor. No one even helped me they all just laughed. I turn to see my friends already gone. I'm gonna kick their asses when I see them again. As I got my stuff off the ground and got up the bell rang. The halls were all empty. Crap! I'm late for class on the first day!

I then heard two voices coming closer from around the corner.''I can't believe we're late on the first day because you HAD TO check yourself out in the bathroom and drag me along! You can be a stupid bitch sometimes Miles!'' Said an oh too familiar voice. My breath hitched in my throat I couldn't breathe. It was Demi. Demetria Devonne Lovato. Then I heard a southern voice and immediately rolled my eyes.''Oh come Demi we're seniors now who cares stop whining like a prissy bitch and-'' Miley stopped when she saw me and immediately rolled her eyes.''Well hey Selena you remember me right the one who said that I was gonna rip you in a million pieces if went out with Nick?Well I don't think I've fulfilled that duty now did I?'' Miley said with fake curiosity. I looked over at Demi and she looked bored with her hands in her pocket, while her eyes were glued to the floor finding it more interesting. Then suddenly she looked up and I felt like couldn't breathe. She met my gaze. She was actually looking at me. I could feel my cheeks turning burning red. I'm dying. She smiled I guess she noticed my cheeks turning red. I smiled back at her but it was more like a nervous smile, as I tried to regulate my breathing.''What are you smiling at you freak?''Miley asked me. I broke my gaze from the beauty and looked at Miley. She had her arms crossed over her chest looking at me questionably with raised eyebrows. I guess she didn't see me and Demi's moment. Thank God because I think she would actually tear me into pieces.''Miley come on we're already late we have to get to math with Mr..,'' She looked at her schedule then spoke,''Mr. Symonytitous. Sounds like a disease.''She said with a chuckle trying to lighten up the mood. I let out a little chuckle and she look at me smiling. Oh no my knees are going weak I'm about to fall someone catch me. I hope this is not a dream. Oh wait did she say Mr. Symonytitous that who I'm going to.''I'm going to Mr. Symonytitous to.'' I said happily because me and Demi have a class together. Something just hit me, oh my God, I, Selena Marie Gomez, just looked at Demetria Devonne Lovato and talked to her.''You can come with us will walk together.''She said with her amazing smile. I'm dead.''I-Uhh yeah a sure.''Damn't I stuttered! She smiled at my nervousness.''Excuse me! Um Demi honey, why would we want to walk with her?''Miley asked with disdain in her rolled her eyes before saying,''Ignore her. Come on.''With that we walked together with Miley close behind mutter things about me and yelling at Demi for being stupid. Demi just laughed and started playfully yelling at Miley. I couldn't stop staring at her. I can't believe that this was happening. Then she turned and gave me her famous toothy smile. I'v seen it so many times but never seen it directed to me.

I know That I've repeated this a millions of times but I'm gonna say it again. I'm freaking dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! Thanks for the reviews and comments. here's the next chapter! Sorry this one's short. Forgive me pwese. Any who on with the story!**

**Selena's POV**

**We arrived in the classroom and got yelled at by Mr. Symonytitous. I saw Jennifer and Taylor sitting all the way in the back of the classroom. Jennifer had a surprised look on her face. I guess she was shocked to see me with Demi. But Taylor looked like she was … angry? It even looked like she was jealous. Why would Taylor be jealous? I scrunched my eyebrows together trying to figure out why she would have those emotions written on her face. But my thoughts were interrupted by an annoying voice. ''Gomez, are you paying attention your seat is right there!'' Mr. Symonytitious said angrily while spitting on my face. Ew, that was just gross. I already no I'm not going to like him.**

**I realized he pointed to the seat next to Taylor in the back. I smiled as I walked over to my seat. Maybe I can figure out whats bugging her. ''Hey what's up?''I said with a friendly smile. ''Hi.''She responded coldly while rolling her eyes. Okay what crawled up her ass? I should be angry at her for leaving me when my stuff fell. But then again I wouldn't have spoken to Demi. Oh Demi. I looked over and saw her in the front row talking and laughing with ugh.. Miley. Her laugh was loud but it was so beautiful. Wait, Selena focus. You need to what's wrong with Taylor.**

**Just when I was going to ask Taylor what her deal was, I got interrupted by Jennifer.''Oh my God Selena I can't believe you were with Demi! I guess you took my advice. What did you guys talk about. Did you confess your undying love for her? Huh did yah did yah?'' She asked excitedly. I laughed before answering her questions,''Okay first where not playing 20 questions, second no I didn't confess my ''undying love'' for her, and third we just said like 3 sentences to each other. We walked together because we were going to the same place.'' ''So now that you've talked to her you can be friends and then something more.'' She said while wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. ''Yah okay. She was just being nice. Plus she probably didn't want see me and Miley fight. I mean what are the chances she would come and talk to me again? It was just luck. I'm a loser'' I said feeling like this would never happen again.**

**''Selena, you're not a loser. Trust me she going to talk to you. If she won't then I'm going to make sure you do.''She said with a smile.'' Stop talking in the back you 3!'' yelled, spit flying out of his mouth. I feel bad for the first row. **

**The bell rang for second period. We got up and walked to our lockers. Jennifer had started babbling on about ways I should go and talk to Demi, while Taylor just stood there with a scowl on her face. My breathing stopped when I saw the beauty, Demi, and the beast, Miley, walking towards us. See what I did there? HE HE HE! **

**''Hey guys!''Demi said smiling. I gave her a shy smile as my cheeks started turning red. Jennifer had a smirk on her face when she said hi. Surprisingly, Taylor was smiling. But it was a small smile. Well at least she was smiling. ''Hey w-what's up?''Damn stupid stuttering. Demi smiled at me while looking into my eyes. I met her gaze. We held it for long time until a bunch of coughs interrupted our moment.**

**''Ask them already.''Miley said growling. She looked at me and rolled her eyes. I decide to ignore the bitch because I really wanted to slap her up side the head. I turn to Demi with my eyebrows raised waiting for her to ask me whatever she needed to ask me.''Yeah uh I'm throwing a party Saturday. You guys are invited. You know if you wanna come.''She said. I can't believe she invited us to her party. Demi's beginning of the year parties are suppose to be the best parties in the universe. Okay maybe not in the universe, but it was suppose to be really fun. Only people with high status were invited. ''Y-yeah we love too!''I said too excitedly. Gosh I sound like an idiot. Why do you do this to me Demi.**

**''Cool, so see you there?''She asked with her beautiful toothy smile. I think I'm dying. Why is she so cute?''Yup.''I said with a smile. It was my first not nervous smile.''Okay see you guys.''Demi said. She walked off with Miley who, unlike Demi, was stomping off. She probably hates me even more.**

**''I'm a loser. Why would she talk to me again?''Jennifer mimicked me with a smile.''Shut up asshole. I can't believe this is happening!''I said. Jennifer and I laughed together.''You know how popular we're gonna be? We'll actually be somebodies.''She squealed. **

**I was just happy that Demi talked to me again. I looked at Taylor who still had on a jealous and angry expression. Before I could asks, I was interrupted again by the bell. Gosh why does this keep happening to me?**

**''Bye guys!''Jennifer said walking off to her next class. Taylor and I both had english together. Taylor started walking ahead. I jogged up to her side.''Hey whats up with you? You've been acting strange the whole morning.''I said to her, while making my way through hall filled with students. ''Nothing just go drool over Demi.''She said angrily. **

**What the hell does that mean? ''What the hell does that mean?''I asked voicing my thoughts. ''Nothing!'' she responded while rolling her eyes. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back. The bell rang leaving the halls empty. I was late again on the first day of senior year. ''Selena were late let me go!''She said trying to get out of my grasp on her arm. Finally, she got out and faced me. Her eyes were filled with anger and jealousy. Those are the emotions I have been seeing from her so far.**

**Wait…''Are you jealous that I like Demi?'' I asked scared. I mean don't get me wrong Taylor's beautiful, nice, smart, and loves music. If you haven't noticed I like girls who love music. But, Taylor's my best friend. I love her I do. But it's more of a sister kinda love. That and I'm head over heels in love with Demi. I'm also pretty sure Taylor's not gay. I'm mean she was confused, but then she said she got over it. Maybe she never did. Maybe she liked me and that's why she was confused. **

**My thought were interrupted by a loud obnoxious laugh. Taylor was laughing hysterically while pointing at me. I'm not gonna lie but that kinda hurt. I'm mean why is so funny for liking me? But, I was glad that she was laughing.**

**''No Selena I most absolutely don't like you.''She said once her laughter had subsided. A small smile had remained on her face.''Then what's up with up with you?''I asked confused.**

**Her smile fell from her face before answering,''Nothing.''She replied coldly. And we're back to square one. She turned her body and started walking ahead. I grabbed her arm roughly making her face me. ''Damn't Taylor! Just tell me what the hell's wrong with you!''I yelled at her impatiently.**

**''I like Demi! Okay I like Demi!''She yelled. My mouth hung open. WHAT THE FUCK!**

**Cliff hanger. Bet you didn't see that coming. See yah. BYEEEEEEE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys thanks for the comments they make me smile 3. You guys inspire me. So in the beginning it going to be 4 days later from when Taylor and Selena were fighting. But don't worry will get to what happens. Hope it's not confusing. On with the story!**

**Demi's POV Friday 4 days later from the previous day.**

Vanessa starts kisses me roughly. It was a pretty messy kiss. To say I'm bored is an understatement. Which is weird because I'm always turned on when she does this. But today I'm not feeling it. She then pushes me on the couch, with her laying on top of me. She kisses my neck leaving hickeys in every single spot of my neck. What the hell am I gonna tell my Dad when he see this? I'll just have to where a long ass scarf. Thank God it's the fall so at least it's a little breezy. It would just be weird if I wore a scarf in the summer.

You're probably wondering why I'm letting her kiss me if I wasn't feeling anything right? Well it's easy, I'm bored. I'm just kidding. I always love when Vanessa's parents aren't here because we get to have the whole house to ourselves and well she's hot. Best combination ever. But something just feels off.

I don't know why but I can't stop thinking about Selena. You're probably wondering why I'm thinking about Selena when I'm alone with a hot girl. That my friends I have no clue. I mean I use have a little crush on Selena when I was in middle school and confused. Okay who am I kidding I had a huge crush on her. She was the whole reason why I started to like girls.

I remember when she was in middle school she had glasses. Not regular oh those are cute glasses. The nerdy big glasses. I still had a crush on her. I thought she was cute when she would trip over things, or when the teacher would call on her for the answer and she would stutter. Everyone would make fun of her for being a only 2 people I know that were head over heels for Selena was me and Nick.

That my friends is why my crush for Selena could never me reveled. There were just too many complications. For starters, I'm pretty sure Selena's straight. I mean I don't hit on straight girls because then you'd have to face rejection. Nick was one of my best friend so I guess that would go against the whole - don't- date- your- best- guy- friend's- ex girlfriend- when- your- gay -thing-code. If there's even such a thing/code like that. Plus Miley hates Selena for the whole Nick thing. Miley's my best friend, not only would she be hurt but she'd beat the crap out of me. Last, I've never spoken to Selena in my life. I would sneakily stare at her but only for a brief amount of time. I didn't want anyone to see me stare at Selena or her to even notice me stare. Man I'm such a stocker.

So I avoided her my whole life. I started dating girls so I could forget about her. Plus, I'm huge flirt. Girls fan over me. What I love the attention. I guess who could say I'm a womanizer. I'll probably stay that way untilI get over Selena, because I'm most positive that we'll never be together.

But I broke my avoiding streak the day I talked to her. I couldn't help it she was so cute. The way she would get nervous and smile that shy smile of hers. Then I had to invite her to the party! Your Stupid Demi. Wow I hope this is normal to call my self stupid. Yeah it is.

Selena was the only one that has ever made me feel this way, and I haven't even talked to her until now! All the girls I met and got to know never made me feel the way she does. Ugh why does my life suck.

My thoughts were interrupted by a whining voice. ''Demi why are you so stiff. It's like i'm kissing a pillow!''Vanessa whines as she straddles my waist. ''Listen Vanessa I'm not feeling well. I think I'm gonna head back home.''I said as lightly pushed her off and stood up.''Aww baby what's the matter? Do you want me to make you feel better?''She says seductively as she grabs my and tries to push me down to the couch. I free my hands from hers and walk away. ''Fine whatever! You were being a joy kill anyways!''She yells as I slam her front door.

I didn't really care because we weren't even in a serious relationship anyways. I walked down the sidewalk with my feet crushing the autumn leaves. It sounded like someone crunching on potato chips. My house wasn't really far from Vanessa's. Just 2 blocks away.

I pulled out my iPhone 5, I know you jelly, and checked the time. It was 9:45pm. My curfew was 12:00. My Dad comes home at 10:30. That means if I came home I would be stuck with my mom. So I decided to just walk around until my Dad came back.

The whole time I was walking I couldn't stop thinking of Selena and the party tomorrow.

**Selena's POV Monday 4 Days ago**

What the fuck! ''What the fuck Taylor! How could you have a crush on Demi when you've known I've had a crush on her my whole freaking life!'' I screamed at her. I didn't give a damn that I screamed. I can't believe this. I'm more angry then jealous. I've known Taylor ever since Pre k. She was my first friend. I just can't believe she would do this to me.

''How could you?'' I croaked. I could feel tears but I had to be strong and hold my ground. Taylor's face soften when she saw me holding back my tears. She can read me like a book. ''Listen Selena, I can't just deny my feelings. I can't chose who I fall in love with.'' She said while looking into my eyes. I cringed when she said in love.

I'm only allowed to be in love with Demi. Me me me me! Okay I'm acting like a brat. I know you really can't control who you fall in love with, but does it have to be the one your best friend's been obsessing over since like forever?

''Selena your not the only who can love Demi! Besides you don't even know her like I do!'' She yells angrily. Well I guess she heard me. Wait what the hell does she mean like she does. From what I know she's never talked to Demi either. Unless she lying to get under my skin.

''Please you've never talked to Demi in your life! Stop giving me bull Taylor!'' I yell accusingly. She laughs somewhat bitter almost. ''Oh really, well it just so happens that Demi had gotten the same job with me that summer. Remember the one that got shut down because the rats in the freezer. Well, we got to know each other really well when we were working there. I remember like it was yesterday.''

''It was the day before the store closed down… 

*****Flashback*

_I wiped the table of Bill's Tasty Bugers! Yeah more like Bill's rotten shitty Bugers! I laughed at my joke inside my own head, until I was interrupted by a beautiful voice. I looked up and saw Demi singing along to the radio while mopping the floor, '' So how did you get here under my skin? Swore that I'd never let you back in! Should of known better then trying let you go! Cuz here we go! go! Go again!'' _

_I smiled as I watched her sing. She had a really beautiful voice. I never realized how beautiful she really was. Now that I see her I must say wow. No wonder Selena likes her so much. I took a seat at the table I was recently wiping, and leaned my elbow on the table placing my head in my hand. ''You have an amazing voice.'' I said. She jumped and turned around with a startled look on her face. _

_I laughed and soon she joined in. ''Thanks I didn't win the school talent shows 3 years in a row for nothing.''She boasted while dropping her mop and popping her collar. ''Demi by the way. I think I've seen you around school before right?''She said while extended her hand. I shook it. It was so soft and warm. I started getting butterflies in my stomach. What's happening to me? Could I like Demi. No way I don't like girls. I mean there was one time I was confused but I was over it right?_

_I shook my head trying to get rid of the thoughts that were occupying my brain. ''Are you gonna reply to my answers anytime soon?''Demi said with a smirk. I blushed before answering,''Yeah I go to the same school as you , and uh my names Taylor Swift. And you're pretty cocky aren't you Demi?'' I said with a smirk of my own._

_''Nice name Taylor. And well you know I'm pretty good.''She said with a smile. Wow her smile's beautiful … no Taylor get it out of your head now! ''Plus musics my life. It's everything to me.''She said seriously. I could tell that it was important to her. I really admired that._

_''I know what you mean I love playing my guitar writings songs.''I admitted. I never told that to anyone. What is she doing to me? ''Really? That's awesome! Who's you're favorite band!'' Her face lit up as she took a seat across from me. We talked the whole night until the store closed. I learned so much about her._

''And that's what happened. So you can't tell me I never talked to her!''She said with a victory grin. Anger rose inside of me. I was filled with so much jealously I could feel it oozing out of me! She talked to Demi and got to know her. She has a better chance to get Demi then me! ''Just because you talked to her like once doesn't mean you know everything about her! I yelled defensively.

She smirked before replying,''Well Selena at least I talked to her unlike your scared ass! Please Selena do you even know Demi's favorite color? Plus Demi and I have so much in common. You guys are complete opposites so just give it up!''She yelled.

I felt completely defeated. She was right I was too much of scaredy cat to go talk to her. When we did speak she spoke to me first. I don't even know her favorite color. What kinda person doesn't know there crushes' favorite color? But that doesn't mean I don't want to get to know Demi. I'd do anything.

''You know what hurts the most? What hurts the most is that your my best friend and you didn't even think of how I felt!''I yelled pain evident in my voice. ''God Selena you're acting if I already kissed her something. I mean not yet or anything.'' She said with a smirk.

I can't believe this! How could she do this to me? ''I'll make a deal with you.'' She said. Uh oh. ''Who ever woos Demi first get to have her.''She said. I can't believe she was betting over the beauty. ''No way Taylor I'm not betting over Demi. That's just wrong and you know it!'' I said looking in her eyes angrily. She looked into my eyes to but they showed a different emotion. Her eyes looked challengingly into mine. ''What are you scared you're gonna lose?''She said with a smirk. Oh hellllllll to the freaking no! I'm not letting her have the satisfaction of winning.

''Fine deal!''I said aggressively. She smirked then walked to class. On no what have I done? I know taylor and she's really competitive. When she wanted something she got it. I walked into english and got yelled at by the teacher. I went to go find a seat.

Oh no. I can't believe this. Jealously is coming back! Taylor was sitting next to Demi talking to her. They both were laughing with smiles on there faces. Taylor turned my way and smirked, while Demi gave me a smile. That one smile made my knees weak. I gave her a weak smile. She's got me in the palm of her hand and she doesn't even know. I tried to look for a seat and realized that the only seat left was behind Taylor. Wow God really hates me.

**Saturday The Day Of the Party! ( Still Selena's POV)**

I've been sitting in my room for past four hours now. I was on my bed watching The Notebook, while eating a bucket of red velvet cupcake ice-cream. My mind kept wondering off to Taylor and Demi's conversations. Taylor even hugged Demi! I just can't believe she's doing this to me! We've been best friends ever since we were kids. I still remember the day we met. She was my first friend ever.

*Flashback*

_I was sitting on the broken swing alone, while all the other kids were playing soccer. Suddenly, something collided with my face, and I fell backwards. ''Ow, that hurt.'' I said tears slowly making there way. I saw two kids laughing as they towered over me. ''Ha ha you're a crybaby. Where gonna call you crybaby Selena!'' The two boys started laughing as they repeatedly called me ''crybaby Selena''. _

_''Hey leave her alone you meanies!'' I blonde girl about my age yells.''Oh yeah want you gonna do about it?''One of the boys say. ''I wouldn't have said that if I were you!''She said angrily. She then kicked one the boys, in a place a boy shouldn't be kicked, and karate flipped the other one. Both of them quickly ran away. But the boy who got kicked had a hard time running. She then turn to me and her eyes became soft. She always gave me that soft look. That look means I've got your back every step of the way. She smiled and put her hand out. I gladly accepted it. ''My name's Taylor. What's your name?''She asked with a smile.''Selena.'' I answered shyly. ''That's a nice name. Wanna play with me?''She asked with her soft look. ''Sure.''I replied smiling. _

*End of flashback

I hugged my pillow against my chest tightly. Taylor was the one that always protected me. Now she's hurting me, it just doesn't make sense to me. I looked over to my clock next to my bed. It was 7:00 and the party started at eight. I wanted to go but I really didn't want to go. Confusing right?

Well I wanted to go so I could see Demi and hopefully talk to her. I didn't want to go because I knew Taylor would be there trying to flirt with Demi. Ugh I don't know what to do! Wait what's that noise? I heard a knock coming from my.. window?

I walked over to my window and see Jennifer hanging on the edge with a frightened look on her face. If I wasn't so confused and depressed I would've laughed my ass off. I opened the window and let her inside my room. ''You know you could've came from the front door like a normal person.''I say stating the obvious. ''Selena you and I both know that I'm just not a normal person. ''True. What brings you here to my domain.''I ask with a small smile. She gives me an are you serious look. ''Selena why aren't you dressed we need to go to the party! I know you don't want to see Taylor there, but come on don't let that ruin your night or precious time with Demi.''She explains. Jennifer knew about the whole Taylor and Demi thing. She was the first person I told. She was on my side every step of the way. I wouldn't know what I'd do if I didn't have Jennifer. I'd probably be a lonely piece of crap.''I don't know Jen.''I said while putting my head down and crossing my arms.

''Come on Selena please?''She said giving me puppy dog eyes. I laugh before she shaking my head yes. ''Fine. I'll go but only for you.''I say while heading to my closet for something to wear. ''Oh please we all know you're going for Demi.''She says while giggling. I roll my eyes as look for something to wear. It won't be that bad right. Or at least that's what I thought.

**Thanks for reading. Hope it's not confusing. Leave comments!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey wasssss up!? I don't really have anything to say sooooooo …. On with the STORY! Plus I forgot to say that I don't own the characters just the plot.**

**Selena's POV**

I was in the Jennifer's black convertible looking outside the window. I wore a tight red strapless dress that stopped at my mid thigh, with pale pink heels. I had on silver bangles on my right wrist. I curled my hair and put on little darker make up then usual. I don't normally dress like this, but Jennifer insisted we should look hot. Jennifer was wearing green dress that stopped above her knees. We were wearing christmas colors was the first thing that I said to her when she gave me my dress. Aside from that we clean up nice.

''So the party's at Demi's house right?'' I ask her. ''Yup.'' She says looking straight ahead. ''Wait how do you know where Demi lives?'' I ask. She looked hesitant to tell me. Why would she look hesitant to tell me? That's very strange. ''Well when I was still talking to Taylor she got a text from Demi telling her the address. She also said to tell us to since she'd figure we'd all go together.'' Jennifer said cal my. I guess she didn't want to hurt my feelings for telling me Taylor had Demi's number. I'm not gonna lie I'm jealous as fuck. She has her number. Wow I seriously don't have a chance with Demi. But I'm not gonna let Taylor ruin my night.

''Kay.''I responded with a monotoned voice. I didn't want to drag Jennifer in my sad teenage drama. I looked out the window and saw a white mansion with cars parked all around it. The music was so loud that house was practically shaking. ''Wow that's huge!'' I said but then blushed at my comment because of it's double meaning. Jennifer turned and looked at me with a smirk. ''You need to get your mind out of the gutter.'' I told her as I chuckled. ''Oh please you thought the same thing.'' She said with her all knowing smile of hers. ''Whatever lets party.'' I said nervously. I mean this is the first party I've ever been to. I know pathetic right. Plus, Taylor would be there. Most importantly Demi would be there. I mean obviously it's her party. I just don't want to make a fool of myself in front of her. Jennifer found a parking spot near the sidewalk. She the turned to me.

''Don't worry everything will be okay. I got your back Sel. Just let loose and have fun. Come on it's senior year the last year of high school we have to have fun!'' She explained excitedly. I guess she was right. I can't let drama in the way of my happiness. I gave her small smile and nodded.

We walked to the front door with Party Rock Anthem blasting in the living room. I think it's a living room. It so big! Wow Demi's rich she live in a freakin' mansion. I turned around to speak to Jennifer to see she was already gone. '' I got your back Sel.'' I mimicked her in a squeaky voice. ''I didn't know you talked to yourself.'' A familiar voice said from behind. I know that voice. I turned around nervously feeling my hands clamp up. Demi was smiling at me with raised eyebrows. Wow she looks hot! She was wearing dark make up, not that she needed makeup she was gorgeous, and she had on a tight black dress that stopped to her mid thigh. It fit in all the right places. I looked down to her tan legs. She had on black high heels that mad her legs look mm. And her dress made her ass look fine!

A cough had interrupted my not so appropriate thoughts. I looked to see Demi smirking at me with raised eyebrows. ''Having fun?'' She asked giggling. My face was burning red. She just caught me drooling over her. This is so embarrassing. She smiled before saying, ''Come on lets go in the kitchen to get some drinks.'' Before I could tell her I don't drink, she had already turned walking towards the kitchen. I sighed loudly as I made my through the crowd. I arrived in the kitchen to see Demi and Taylor engaged in a conversation.

''I know right that band's awesome!'' Demi said while smiling. My heart broke knowing Taylor is the cause for that beautiful smile. I looked at Taylor who noticed me and shot a glare. I gave one back to her. I hate to say it but she actually looked nice. She was wearing a sparkly purple dress with her hair straighten.

Demi finally seemed to notice I was there and turned to face me. ''Oh the drinks are in there fridge let me get them.'' Demi said turning to the refrigerator. Before I could say anything a loud obnoxious laugh echoed in the kitchen. I turned to see Taylor laughing. What the hell was she laughing about. ''Selena's doesn't drink she never had one in her life!'' She said still giggling. I rolled my eyes at Taylor. I wanted to punch her in the face. She freaking thought that drinking was cool! I for one think it can harm your body badly.

Demi turned to face me and gave me a sweet smile. ''I think it's cute that you don't drink.'' She said and gave me a wink. I think I just melted. I stared into her chocolate brown eyes, and she met my gaze. We held it for a long time until Taylor started coughing. Why does everyone ruin our moments with annoying coughing? Demi scratched her head nervously and cleared her throat. ''Uh so I'll get you a water bottle. There in the cooler in the basement. I'll be right back.'' She excused her self and walked away. That left me and Taylor alone. Oh wonderful.

We stood in awkward silence not looking at each other. ''Selena you know you're gonna lose so why try?'' Taylor said with a smirk. I gave her death glare. ''Taylor there's no way in Hell that you'll get Demi!'' I said angrily. She really getting on my nerves. I was trying to control them but I'm not sure I can now. Maybe it really wasn't a good idea to come here. Before she could say anything, Demi walked in the room with 2 poland spring water bottles. I looked at her with my eyebrows raised curiously. ''Why do you have 2 bottles of water?'' I said. I realized it was the first sentence I said to her without stuttering like an idiot. ''Well I actually promised my Dad that I wouldn't drink in return for the this party. You see the last party I was so drunk. I usually don't drink that much so I'd be in the right state of mind when my parents would come home. They don't know that my parties have drinks. So I promised I wouldn't drink. But I couldn't have a party without drinks right?'' She explained with smile. ''I guess.'' I say with a shy smile. I saw Taylor chug down her drink. She had a look of jealously on her face, and I couldn't help but feel victorious.

''Hey what are you doing in the kitchen Demzy get your ass on the dance floor and party! Wooohooo!'' Miley said drunkly. She wobbled her way to Demi and slung her arm around her shoulders. Demi giggled at Miley. It was pretty funny seeing Miley like this. Taylor even chuckled a little. ''I think I'm gonna stay here for awhile. You go ahead I'll meet you there later.'' Demi said to Miley. Miley rolled her eyes at Demi's response and retreated her arm off her shoulder. ''But I need someone to dance with. Plus Nick's not here because he's got the flu.'' She whined while stomping her feet like a child. Her eyes searched the room. She rolled her eyes when she spotted me. ''I don't wike you!'' She said with a child like voice. She then look at Taylor and her face lighten up. She had a face eaten grin and grabbed Taylor's arm. ''Come on Tay Tay Swifty u going to dance wid me!'' Miley said hauling Taylor to the dance floor while wobbling. Taylor had an annoyed look on her face while Miley dragged her to dance. I laughed at the sight. Miley was singing I'm Sexy and I Know It really loudly in Taylor's ear while she danced.

I turned around to see Demi smiling at me. Where all alone. I think I'm about to faint. ''If you want to dance you can. You don't need to stay if you don't want to.'' She said sweetly. ''No it's okay I don't d-dance anyways.'' Stupid stuttering. I was so close. She sat in the chair of her kitchen table. She motioned me to sit in the other chair across from her and I did. ''So you don't drink and don't dance why'd you come to the party? Not that I don't want you here because trust me I do.'' She said generally curiously. ''Well my friend Jennifer kinda forced me. She thought I should have some fun. But what about you? I mean from what I've heard you're quite the party animal.'' I asked. I've heard that she was an amazing dancer. Man she has so many talent. ''Yeah I am but I'd rather talk to you.'' She said with a toothy smile. My heart fluttered at her sweet words. I blushed and looked down at my hands. I heard Give Your Heart a Break by Mitchie Toress booming from the dance floor. ''I love this song!'' I squealed excitedly. ''I know I love it too.'' She agreed. ''But I'm more into old bands like the Academy Is or Blink 182.

''About a Girl by Academy Is was the first song I learned how to play on my guitar.'' She said. It kinda sounded like she was hinting something. I wonder what. ''That's so cool. I can't wait to hear you in this years talent show.'' I admitted. ''Thanks I can't wait either.'' She said with her beautiful smile. ''You're smile so beautiful.'' I quickly blushed at the words that came out of my mouth. I can't believed I said that aloud. I saw something that I thought I would never see. Demi's blush. She blushed at my comment and she looked adorable.

**Sorry it's short guys I was in a rush, but it's better than nothing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wazzz up!? On with the story. And thanks for reviews. Love y'all!**

**Demi's POV**

Aww she said my smile's beautiful. Wait.. am I blushing? Oh my God I'm blushing! I'm Demi Lovato I don't blush! I make people blush. What is she doing to me? I saw Selena give me a cute smile, I guess she noticed. ''Uh.. so do you have any hidden talents to enter the talent show?'' I asked shyly. Shyly, what's wrong with me? I'm far from shy. ''I don't really have any talents.'' She said with a chuckle. ''Come on everyone has talent. Think a little.'' I urged her. She stared off ahead trying to think of her special talents. The look she had on her face was so cute. ''Well… I like to paint skies or just greenery.'' She said after a long time of thinking. ''See you have a talent and I bet you're awesome at it!'' I said with a smile. ''I guess.'' She said shyly. ''So which song are you going to cover for the talent show?'' She asked curiously, as she rested her head in the palm of her hand using her elbow to lean on the table. ''I was thinking of doing an original song.'' I admitted shyly. Damn shyness. I can't believe she's making me, Demi Lovato, shy! Her face brighten up from hearing my words. ''That's awesome can I hear it? I mean if you allow me to. You don't need to I won't get offended. Seriously it's okay if you don't. I shouldn't have even ask any way. It's none of my business. I should just shut up now. Sorry I must be really annoying right now.'' She ended her rambling. A blush appeared on her face from embarrassment. She's so cute. Wow I've been thinking that a lot when around her.

I laughed at her adorable rambling. ''I haven't wrote the song yet. But when I do, you'll be the first to hear it.'' I said looking to her deep brown eyes. She blushed and looked down at her hands picking at her nails. ''Only if you show me one of your amazing drawings.'' I added with a smile. ''Definitely.'' She said with a shy smile as she picked her head up to look at me. I looked deep into her big brown eyes and she met my gaze. No words were spoken as we got lost in each other's eyes. I felt my heart beat rapidly and my hands get sweaty. I can't believe she has this much of an effect on me and doesn't even know. I absentmindedly leaned slowly closer to her. She did the same. We were mere inches apart, I could feel her minty breath on my lips. I was about to lean in to feel her beautiful full lips on my mine, but suddenly I was pulled away. I looked to see Taylor with a look I couldn't really make out, pulling on my arm to get up. ''Come on Demi lets dance.'' She said forcefully. She pulled me to dance floor before I could even protest. What the hell. What's up with her. She's been acting weird lately. I turned my head to give Selena an apologetic smile, as Taylor kept pulling me to the dance floor. Selena gave me a small smile. Wait.. were we just about to kiss? Oh my God we were just about to kiss. My heart started beating faster at the thought of our lips almost meeting. What does that mean? Does she like me too? I mean she did lean in too.

My thoughts were interrupted by someone calling my name. ''Demi come on shake it girl!'' Taylor yelled over the music while dancing. I decided to have some fun and dance with her. I had a good time. I mean Taylor's cool but I'd rather talk to Selena. It's kinda funny how Taylor and I are into the same things. It's like we were made for each other. We both love music, we both love eating ice cream in the mornings, and we both love our cars. But for some reason I just don't like her that way. Miley's been forcing me to go out with Taylor because she feels that Taylor's the perfect match for me. I just don't have those feelings for Taylor like I do for Selena. And I barely know anything about Selena. All I know is that Selena likes to paint, doesn't like parties, and doesn't like drinking. But I have this urge to want to know more about her. ''Hey Taylor I'm going back to the kitchen to talk to Selena!'' I yelled over the music. She had a look of … jealousy? Hmm I wonder why. I ignored it walked away. I made my way through the crowd of people towards the kitchen. As I got to the kitchen I saw something that was definitely unexpected.

**Selena's POV**

I watched Taylor and Demi dance and laugh with each other. I wanted to kill Taylor so badly. I can't believe Demi and I were about to kiss just seconds ago. Does that mean she likes me? She did lean in first. I let out a frustrated sigh as I placed my head on the table. I feel like my heads about to explode with all these thoughts. ''Awww is poor Selly having a bad day?'' Someone said in a child like voice. I put my head up to see Miley. She looked way more drunk than before. When I say way more I mean she looks like a wreck! She wobbled closer to me. ''Well you should feel bad and ashamed for the little slut you are!'' She yelled angrily. I know she did not just call me a slut. Where's Shaniqua I need her to hold my earrings! I stood up with my fists clenched. I don't care how drunk she is but this is the last straw. For years and years I would ignore her insults, I never said anything back. I don't why what she said made me tick, but I'm ready to bitch slap her in the face. Maybe it's because I'm already frustrated with the whole Taylor/Demi thing. ''Miley you should not be the one to talk. If I'm not mistaken didn't you sleep with the whole football team last year!'' I angrily shot back! It was true! I'm not exaggerating when I say the whole football team. Last year Miley broke up with Nick for awhile and I goes she went for the football team. I mean the guys were bragging about for the entire last year. ''Oh nice one Selena. Well at least I'm not a slut who stills boyfriends!'' She shot back. Her eyes were filled with rage. ''Miley I dated Nick when you guys were broken up. He didn't want anything to do with you! He said you were way to clingy! I guess you were his rebound when I broke up with him!'' I yelled. I think I might have gone to far. Miley's fist were clench and her jaw started to tighten. ''Well I never did get to beat the shit out you.'' She said with a smirk. Before I could figure out what she meant she pushed me with a lot of force. My back collided with floor. Ow that hurt.

I got up slowly as I rubbed my aching back. Soon all eyes were on us and the music had stop playing. Great just want I need an audience. I looked and saw Demi with a shocked expression on her face. I didn't know what to do. I can't take everyone looking at me. So I ran out the house as fast as I could. While I ran I heard someone yell Selena. It was Demi. But I didn't stop, I kept running not knowing where I was going.

…

I found a park and sat on bench. It was night and I had no idea where I was. Great this night just keeps getting better and better. I was suppose to have fun. But all I did was fight and be jealous the whole night. The only time I was happy when I was talking to Demi. She's probably not going to talk to me ever again. I mean Miley is her best friend, so it would be normal for her to take her side. I've only known Demi for week. Miley's known Demi ever since Pre K. I let out a loud sigh and stared at the full moon. I heard a buzzing sound come from my purse. I opened my purse and to fine that my cell phone was the cause of the buzzing. I got 5 texts from Jennifer asking if I was okay and where I was so she could pick me up. I know should have answered but I didn't. I mean she did leave me when she said she wouldn't. The whole fight would have never happened if she was with me. But then again I wouldn't have talked to Demi.

…..

2 hours have passed and I'm still sitting on the bench. Honestly I don't want to get up because I'm scared as hell. The park looks something in a horror movie. Plus I'm a girl alone in a dress at an empty park. Did mention I was alone, well yah. Suddenly I here crunching of leaves from behind me. My heart started to beat faster. Oh no someone's behind me. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I got up and quickly pushed the person. The person in all black fell to the floor. Score! I went behind the bench to get a better look at the person. Wait a minute is that Demi? Oh my god it's Demi! I rushed to her side and helped her up. ''I'm so sorry I didn't know it was you.'' I apologized. She laughed before saying, ''It's okay I would've done the same thing. Shouldn't have snuck up on you like that.'' She said. I noticed that she put on a leather jacket over her dress. As soon as I saw her jacket I realized how cold it really was. I rubbed my arms up and down for warmth. ''Hey want are you doing out here alone. Your friend Jennifer was going mad trying to look for you. I told her to go home and that I would fine you. I knew you couldn't have gone far so I'd probably fine you.'' She told me. Then she added, ''And I'm sorry for the whole Miley thing. She was drunk she didn't know what she was doing. Don't worry I yelled at her. I'll make sure I yell at her again when she's not drunk.'' Demi told me with a smile. ''Thanks.'' I said shyly. My teeth started to chatter from how cold it was. ''Here take my jacket it's pretty cold out here.'' Before I could protest she took off her leather jacket and handed it to me. I grabbed her jacket and put it on me. I was so warm and comfortable. Her jacket had her vanilla scent. I closed my eyes and hugged my arms, as I took in the smell of her. She coughed making me open my eyes with a blush. She gave me a toothy smile. Oh my God that's so embarrassing she caught me sniffing her jacket. ''My car's over there why don't I drop you off.'' She said. I nodded and she led my to her her car. ''Wow your car is awesome.'' I said in awe. ''I know I worked at that stupid burger place to get my baby.'' She told me. I hopped in her car and put on my seatbelt.

I told where I lived she started to drive. She turned on the radio and As Long as You Love Me by Justin Bieber started to play. ''Oh god I hate this song.'' She whined. I giggled and started to sing,'' As longs you llllll-llllll-lllll-love me!'' She laughed and joined me. ''Hey I thought you hated this song.'' I said as our laughter subsided. She was still facing the road as she answered, ''Yah but this song comes on alllll the time so I remembered the lyrics.'' She told me with a chuckle. ''We have arrived to your place.'' She informed me.''Nice place you got here.'' She said while looking at it. ''Uh compared your place it's like an ant.'' I said with a chuckle. I mean she lives in a mansion. ''Yah but you're home looks more I don't know homey-er.'' She said with a chuckle. I giggled at her response. ''Well I guess I'll see you monday.'' I said sadly. I was sad that I had to go, I didn't want to leave. I turned to Demi and she had that same sadness in her eyes. ''Thanks for the ride.'' I said and opened the door. ''Wait could I have your number you know to like talk and stuff.'' She asked shyly. Oh my god she wants my number. She probably just wants to be my friend. ''Sure.'' I told her my number and she put it in her phone. ''Well see yah.'' She said with a smile. ''See yah.'' I replied with a smile that matched hers. I got out of her convertible as she drove off.

I sneakingly tip toed my way to my room. As soon as I got there I jumped on my bed not bothering to change my clothes. The whole nights been a roller coaster. I decided to text Jennifer to tell her I was alright and that I made it home before she called the cops. I didn't tell her about Demi dropping me off because she would freak and ask me thousands of questions. I laid my head on my pillow and closed my eyes. All I could think about was Demi. I then got a text from my phone. I looked at the caller ID to see an unfamiliar number. I read the text.

Hey it's Demi. Hope you have a good night.

I smiled at the text and replied the same thing to her. I then saved the number. I soon drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry for such the long wait guys. **_

_**Selena's POV**_

I woke up to a beautiful Sunday morning. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, then skipped down the stairs with a huge smile on my face. I was in black sweat pants and a blue tank top. I went to the kitchen and sat on one the kitchen stools. I sighed dreamily, as I remembered the previous night. I talked to Demi. Demi and I actually had a conversation. I can't even believe it. I took my phone out and stared at Demi's number. Should I text her or should I wait for her to text me. I'm kinda nervous to actually text her. I should just wait. I tapped my manicured finger nails on the marble counter table. I then rested my head in my palm. ''Hey why are you up so early on a Sunday?'' My mom asked as she walked in kitchen. She went to the refrigerator and drank right from the milk carton. And that's the person I learned my manners from.

I looked at my phone and saw that the time was 8:00. Wow that is early for a Sunday. ''I don't know just too happy to sleep I guess.'' I responded. ''How was the party you went to last night? Did you have fun with Jen?'' My mom asked as she gave me a toasted piece of bread to eat and some orange juice. She sipped her coffee as she waited for my answer. ''Uh yeah it was fun…. I kinda talked to Demi.'' I said the last part quietly. But I guess not that quietly because it looked like her eyes were about to fall out of her head. The one thing that I love about me and my mom's relationship is that I kinda can tell her anything. She's like my best friend. She was totally okay and supported me when I came out to her. She was actually excited when I told her about my crush on Demi. ''What happen did she make a move. Or did you make a move?''She asked as she jumped up and down. My mom can seriously be a five year old sometimes.

''No mom no one made a move. But we did exchange numbers.'' I said with a shy smile. ''That's wonderful honey. Did you text her yet?'' My mom asked. ''No like you said it's early in the morning she's probably not up.'' I told the half truth. The other truth is that I'm actually kinda nervous to text her. ''Speaking of early in the morning, I gotta go to work. I'll be back at 9:00. Bye honey.'' She grabbed her keys, kissed my forehead, and then ran out the door.

I sat on the sofa and turned on the t.v. After searching through channels I decided to watch Good Morning America. I grabbed my phone and called Jennifer to see what she was doing. ''Hey Jen what are you doing?'' I asked into the phone. ''Selena I've been texting you all last night where have you been! Never mind don't answer that I'm coming over.'' And with that the line disconnected. I waited for Jennifer's arrival. I didn't bother to dress up I'm really close with Jen. She's seen my worse and my best times and same goes for me. It's funny since I just met Jennifer in the 7th grade when she moved from Oklahoma to Texas. We just clicked and became best friends. Unlike Taylor who I met when I was in Pre-k and she still stabbed me in the back. I tried to rid the thoughts of Taylor. She wasn't my true friend anymore. It still stinged in my heart because we gone through so much together. Just then the doorbell rang. I ran to the door and opened it. I was tackled into a bone crushing hug. ''Jen.. I.. can't.. breathe…'' I gasped out. ''Sorry. But you scared me. Explain!'' She commanded me as she dragged me to the sofa.

I told her the whole story about being in the park and then Demi finding me. ''Oh my god you got her number. That's awesome text her now.'' Jen said excitedly.''I can't I don't know what to say!'' I explained. ''Give me your phone.'' She said. Hell no. ''Hell no. I don't want you to even text Demi. Who knows what you''ll say.'' I said. I then saw Jennifer already had my phone searching for Demi's number. I guess I shouldn't have left it in the open. ''Give me my phone Jennifer!'' I yelled at her. I went to grab it, but she got up and ran upstairs. Are you serious it's the morning I really have no energy to run. But if it involves Demi then I will. I jumped up and ran towards my room. I bursted to my room to see Jennifer sitting on my bed with a devious smile. ''What did you do!?'' I yelled. ''Nothing just texted Demi.'' She said innocently.

''I know you texted Demi, but what exactly did you text her?'' I said growing impatient. She smiled before answering, ''I invited her over and she said yes.'' ''You did what!'' I screamed. ''Jennifer how could you. Oh my god I need to get ready. Get out so I can change!''I screamed and shoved her out of my room. I rushed to my closet and desperately tried to find something to wear. Demi would be hear any minute. Stupid Jennifer! I decided to wear my ripped blue shorts and leave my tank top on. I put some light make up on and curled my hair. I took one last look in my mirror and open my bedroom door. ''Finally you open it. Wow you look good. Demi's gonna like that.'' Jennifer said with a smile. I shoved her playfully, ''I can't believe you texted her to come over. I hate you so much.'' ''This will give some time to actually get to know Demi instead of stalking her.'' Jennifer said with a giggle. ''I don't stalk her Jen.'' I said defensively. She gave me the look. ''Okay maybe a little but I can't help.'' I said with a shy smile. Before Jen could respond, The door bell rang. Oh my god it's Demi. AHhhhhhhhh! Jen and I ran down the steps to the front door. ''Who is it.'' I nervously asked. ''Demi.'' Her beautiful voice came from the other side of the door. I slowly opened the door.

_**Demi's POV**_

I could feel my nerves kick in, as the door to Selena's house slowly opened. Finally, the door fully open to reveal Selena's gorgeous face. I then scanned her body. Damn her legs were so fine. I subconsciously licked my lips. I then set my eyes on her fee. She had a nervous smile on her face, it was so cute. I smiled at her too. We then met each other's gaze. Her brown eyes were so luring. A coughed snapped us out of our gaze. Soon Jennifer came from behind Selena.''Hey Jennifer.'' I greeted her. She gave me a smile. I didn't know she was here. Kinda wanted to spend alone time with Selena. I mean it did surprise me that she invited me over she seems like a shy person. But I would never pass down the offer of spending time with her.''Are you going to let her in or just stare at her.'' Jennifer said with an amused smile on her face. I saw Selena give her a glare and hit her arm. ''Ow Selena.'' Jennifer yelled. I laugh at there antics. I saw Selena look at me and blush. She's so cute when she blushes. ''Come in Demi.'' Selena said.

I walked in and took my sandals off. ''Nice place you got here.'' I said examining the inside of her house. ''Thanks it's not much compared to yours.'' I heard Selena say from behind me. I turned around and gave her a toothy smile. She smiled back at me. ''So guys gotta go my mom needs me to do stuff.'' Said jennifer and opened the front door. That was a really bad excuse, but hey that means more time alone with Selena. ''Bye.'' I called out as she left. ''So Selena aren't you gonna show me around.'' I said with a grin.''Sure.'' She said with a nervous smile. She showed me her kitchen, her living room, and then finally her room. She sat down on her bed and patted a spot next to her. I sat down and I started to feel nervous. I can't believe I'm getting nervous. I never get nervous.

''So what do you want to do?'' She asked me. ''Well I'm the guess entertain me.'' I said jokingly. But I know many ways of how she can entertain me. She laughed and let me tell you it was like music to my ears. ''Well this might sound kinda stupid but I really want to watch Fresh Prince of Bel Air because I have it all recorded.'' She nervously chuckled. I laughed at how random that was. She started to laugh with me too. Soon our laughter died down. ''Sure I love that show.'' I agreed. She then turned on the t.v in her room and put on Fresh Prince on. She sat down in the same spot crossing her legs. I just watched her not even paying attention to the screen. I watched the way her lips curved when she smiled or when she held her stomach when she laughed. She turn her head and met my gaze. I don't care that she caught me staring all I care about is staring into her brown eyes. I couldn't control myself I wanted, no I needed to fill her lips on mine. I slowly lean forward, I then stopped an inch away from her glossed lips. I felt her cool minty breath on my own lips, it gave my shivers. I stared into her eyes. I saw nervousness, happiness and desire. I closed my eyes and just when I was about to press our lips together, the door bell rang. Selena backed away and cleared her throat, ''I'll go.. get that.'' She jumped off the bed and went down the stairs. So close. So freaking close.


End file.
